Dryer appliances generally include a cabinet with a drum mounted therein. In many dryer appliances, a motor rotates the drum during operation of the dryer appliance, e.g., to tumble articles located within a chamber defined by the drum. Alternatively, dryer appliances with fixed drums have been utilized. Dryer appliances also generally include a heater assembly that passes heated air through the chamber of the drum in order to dry moisture-laden articles disposed within the chamber. This internal air then passes from the chamber through a vent duct to an exhaust conduit, through which the air is exhausted from the dryer appliance. Typically, an air handler or blower is utilized to flow the internal air from the vent duct to the exhaust duct. When operating, the blower may pull air through itself from the vent duct, and this air may then flow from the blower to the exhaust conduit.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to improve the scent of clothes or other articles removed from the dryer after a drying cycle. For example, a user may prefer more fragrant clothes, or the laundry may have been sitting in the drying chamber for an extended period and smells slightly stale or musty. Conventional means of freshening such articles or otherwise improving their smell include placing dryer sheets or other additives within the drying chamber. Alternatively, clothes may be washed and dried again, resulting in excessive energy and water usage.
Accordingly, improved dryer appliances and methods for improving the scent of articles removed from the drying chamber are desirable. More particularly, a simple, low-cost method of introducing scent to a drying chamber of a dryer appliance would be particularly beneficial.